Propshafts are commonly employed for transmitting power from a rotational power source, such as the output shaft of a vehicle transmission, to a rotatably driven mechanism, such as a differential assembly. Generally, propshafts are connected to the rotational power source and rotatably driven mechanism via a constant velocity or universal joint. The universal joint is typically formed from two yokes, a spider that is disposed between the yokes, and a plurality of bearing cups that are received onto the trunnions of the spider.
The bearing cups may be attached to the yokes through molten plastic injection. The plastic injection process requires extensive tooling to create a finished product. In addition, due to the extensive tooling required to create the plastic injected bond between the bearing cups and the yokes, the plastic injection bond cannot be replicated when servicing the universal joint. Rather, a snap-ring is generally employed during servicing the universal joint to secure the bearing cups to yokes, resulting in a universal joint which is substantially distinct from the originally assembled universal joint. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved universal joint which can be assembled after servicing in a manner that mimics its original factory assembly.